1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optic hull penetration or bulkhead penetration. The connectors used in the penetration are to be suitable to interconnect multiple single or bundle fiber optic leads in an underwater pressure differential environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of fiber optic connectors to present has been devoted primarily to land based telecommunication and land based military applications in a ferrule-to-ferrule configuration. As a result, there are no known planar, waterproof, pressure differential multichannel penetrators.